


What is this about?

by andynebulae



Series: Flesh [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Willow arrives on Wilson's life, causing problems for Maxwell. Willow raises questions that make Wilson's insecurities worse. Wilson address those problems in the worse way problem.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Flesh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	What is this about?

**Author's Note:**

> Some more specific warnings: Willow and Wilson have a sibling-like relationship, and nothing more. Wilson is very insecure about his relationship with Maxwell, it may be triggering for people with the same kind of insecurities. Them can be a bit explicit and awful in their thoughts to Maxwell.

Maxwell kept visiting, how could he not? Almost every night he would see Wilson, every chance he got. He would spend his day watching Wilson, and as soon as the scientist had entered his tent, Maxwell would go after him. Sometimes he had urgent matters to attend, and when he managed to enter the tent Wilson would be asleep. In Maxwell’s attempt to lay down with him and cuddle, would always result on Wilson waking up.

It wasn’t bad, of course. Wilson awake meant they would be able to kiss, make out, cuddle and even talk for a bit. And when the scientist was too tired to do anything else, he would fall asleep in Maxwell’s arm. It was heaven. Plain and simply.

Of course, good things couldn’t exist forever. Maxwell was well aware of it. Willow arrived at Wilson’s camp. The scientist had the damn audacity of asking Maxwell to cut back on the visits. Just so she wouldn’t get suspicious. _A simple pawn ordering a king. A simple pawn putting another pawn before a king._

As much Maxwell wanted to ignore Them, he sure was mad at this development. Couldn’t Wilson just leave Willow?! Wasn’t Maxwell worth more than the girl? And he missed so much his boyfriend! It was frustrating, and just unacceptable. However, Wilson and Willow got along so well. Maxwell didn’t have to heart to complain about her.

Yet, it didn’t take long for Maxwell to dare to visit more often, and for Wilson to stop complaining about it. The king also didn’t want anyone else to know about their affair, They wouldn’t like it, but staying any second longer away from Wilson sure seemed worse than anything They could do. Maxwell needed his lover more than anything in that hell of a place, he needed those kisses and cuddles, and their nightly talks.

Again, Maxwell was back for another nightly visit. He stayed until it was morning, like it was already a habit of theirs.

“I need to go,” Maxwell whispered, as the first rays of sun painted the sky. Still, he didn’t move, one hand still at Wilson’s chest and the other at his hair. If he could, he would never move again.

“Do you really need to?” Wilson asked, eyes still closed. _Always so needy, always asking for more._ “It’s still night, the light is from the fire.”

“Don’t Shakespeare me, pal,” Maxwell laughed, finally sitting down. It seemed as if Wilson turned more and more charming the longer the king knew him. “No matter how much you wish, the day is still coming.” _Ah, because you don’t wish it as well?_

Wilson sighed, allowing Maxwell to move away from him. He was cute, even if pouting. “Will you come tonight again?” Maxwell knew he was trying not to sound desperate, however it still sounded as begging to the king. And damn if Maxwell wasn’t ready to do anything the boy asked for.

“How can I say no to such a pretty face?” Maxwell cupped Wilson’s face with his hands, and kissed the scientist. He was so beautiful, so perfect. _So pathetic._ “I’ll see you tonight, doll.”

Maxwell then left, going through the entrance of the tent. “I love you,” Wilson whispered. That sure made Maxwell’s heart stop right then and there. Ah, that was a bit too much, wasn’t it? _Such a pathetic fool, but isn’t it natural? To fall in love with your superior? Of course, you couldn’t possible think about reciprocate it._

“I love you too, pal,” Maxwell whispered back, making sure to just be loud enough for Wilson to hear him. He never felt like that before. He had never said such a thing to anyone before. That was new, and exciting, and he was in love, for the first time on his life. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. Disgusting._

Maxwell left back to his throne. Even with whatever awful thing They wanted from him, Maxwell was sure the day was bound to be great.

* * *

Maxwell was so busy all day that he barely had time to observe Wilson. It, of course, didn’t stop him of imagining the boy at every spare second he had. How soft he was when they cuddled, how great his lips tasted. How the scientist had said he loved him! _It’s still very much pathetic._

Not even Them could damp Maxwell’s mood. Not even a little bit. As soon as night arrived, Maxwell didn’t hesitate to go to Wilson’s tent. Being quite surprised with the picture painted caught by his eyes. The scientist was completely nude. His penis on full display. Maxwell could feel his heart beating faster. Damn if Wilson didn’t look impossible beautiful without a single piece of clothing. _You could take him right now, do whatever you want with him._

“Oh, that’s new,” Maxwell said. As much as he loved what he saw, it sure didn’t look like how Wilson usually acted. “What’s that for?”

“Have sex with me,” Wilson stated simply, however he seemed to want to cover himself really badly. Ah, something sure was wrong. _And does it matter?_

“We are being forward today, aren’t we?” Maxwell raised an eyebrow, questioning. He wanted to ignore all his worries and just fuck the boy. However, he knew how hard it all was for Wilson, and he needed to worry about how the scientist was reacting. “Isn’t it a bit too fast?”

“N-no.” Wilson had to take a deep breath before continuing. He sure wasn’t very convincing. “Just… just come here already.”

Maxwell hesitated, looking seriously at the scientist. Something was wrong, that was obvious. The only question was what it, what was happening. Eventually he decided to lay down by Wilson’s side, slowly starting to caress his chest. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Wilson sounded so hurt. And, damn, it hurt Maxwell badly to hear it. Of course, he wanted to have sex, but only if Wilson actually wanted it too! _Why it matters? Just take him just take him take him take him._

“Of course I do-” Maxwell tried, being quickly interrupted by Wilson.

“Then just do it.” Wilson practically begged, reaching to undo Maxwell’s pants. _Just let him, you want to do it too. Just let him._

“Stop, Wilson,” the king said, trying to stop Wilson’s hands himself. He wouldn’t accept their first time to be like that. It was so far away from what he had envisioned. “What is happening?”

“Do you even like men?” Wilson said, so damn hurt. Why would he even say such thing? Where did any of this came from?

“Where did this came from?” Maxwell asked, he didn’t care how evident hurt was on his voice. “This morning you said you love me, and now this?” _It was all a lie, who could ever love you?_ _Does he like men or is he just so lonely he accepted the first thing that wanted him?_

“You said you loved me too, so why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Maxwell let out a frustrated sigh, hearing that. How dumb could someone so smart like Wilson be? Wilson didn’t want to have sex, it was so clear, so why was he even doing it?

“You have no idea how much I want to have sex with you,” Maxwell muttered on Wilson’s ear. He would show Wilson how much the scientist didn’t want it. The tall man positioned himself on top of Wilson, pinning him down, as if he had changed of idea, or at least hoping that was how it looked like. Wilson cowered, clearly afraid of what would happen. The scientist wasn’t ready and he knew that, both of them knew it. “You don’t want to have sex, and I’m going to wait until you’re ready, pal.”

Wilson breathed in relief, allowing himself to relax. Such a dumb boy. “Do you really love me?” he asked. It hurt a bit how much Wilson didn’t seem to believe him.

“More than anything,” Maxwell replied, not needing to think. He slowly lowered his face, brushing their lips together. Ah, he sure missed their kisses. “Are you going to explain to me where did it came from?”

“I-I,” Wilson tried to start. Maxwell’s fingers brushed against his cheeks, cleaning Wilson’s tears. His poor boyfriend. “Willow saw you, saw we saying we love each other.”

“And what did she say about it?” Maxwell asked patiently, laying down on his side. That was his fault, he should have been more careful to not be seen. But he was so distracted by their exchange, he didn’t even think about it.

“She said you must be using me, and she’s right, why else would you want me?” Wilson answered, softly. He tried to avoid Maxwell’s gaze, but the king cupped his face, forcing their eyes to meet. How could he even think such a thing? Wilson was way too good for Maxwell, way out of the king’s league. Maxwell was supposed to be the one to not be able to believe someone so good was in love with him.

“Oh, how can someone so intelligent act in such a dumb way?” Maxwell gave a peck in Wilson’s lips. Dumb, beautiful boy. “After everything I did to you, I should be the one doubting you could ever love me.”

“Why did you do those things?” Wilson asked, resting his head on Maxwell’s chest. _Good luck explaining that. Tell him why you chose him, tell him why you destroyed his life. Tell him._ “Why did you chose me?”

“I wish I could tell you everything.” Maxwell started to caress his lover’s hair. _Coward._ “However, I can tell you, it wasn’t of my own volition, not entirely.”

They stayed in silent for some time longer, Wilson felt he needed to process everything he heard. And Maxwell was glad to only enjoy his lover’s warmth. “May I ask you for something?”

“Uhum,” Maxwell replied, still caressing his hair. _Nothing good will come of it._ “Anything you want, darling.”

Wilson’s face was hot and crimson. “May I, uh, touch your…” he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. He was so cute like that. _You can’t avoid his advances forever._

“My penis?” Maxwell complemented for him, a bit amused with his embarrassment. He sure was cute. Wilson only gave a nod as answer. “Are you sure about it?”

“Please?” Wilson asked, a bit too eager. _Can you really say no to him?_

Maxwell slowly, reluctantly, undid his pants. He really couldn’t say no to the boy. “Don’t be afraid to stop at any time, pal.” _Can you stop at any time?_

Wilson knelt, as Maxwell sat down. The scientist carefully touched the hard member, exploring each inch with soft fingers. So soft, such a teaser. _Force him to be rougher._ Maxwell left out soft moans, soon interrupting the boy. “Be a bit rougher, will you? All this teasing is killing me, pal.”

With a single nod, he gripped the cock tighter, moving it up and down. With some hesitation, Wilson licked the tip of Maxwell’s penis, earning a louder moan. _Just shove it on his throat, take control. Have all the pleasure you want._ “Is it alright?” Wilson asked, short of breath. _He would look even better without breathing._

“Yes, for heaven’s sake, yes,” Maxwell answered quickly, gently nudging the boy’s head back to his cock. _Just shove it down his throat, until he begs you to stop._

The scientist went back at working his tongue up and down the king’s length. Hesitantly, he put Maxwell’s tip inside his mouth. Maxwell couldn’t stop his moans, which seemed to only encourage Wilson. And he dared to put, bit by bit, more on his mouth, until he couldn’t fit more. He started to let the king’s penis in and out of his mouth, in movements faster and faster. So good, so great. _It could be greater, if only you_ _took control._

“Hng, Wilson...” Maxwell started, ragged breath, just to be met with a confused stare from the boy, that didn’t stop moving. It really did show that Wilson never had been with a man before. “I-I’m com-”

Before the phrase could be finished, Maxwell ejaculated inside Wilson’s mouth. With the surprise, he chocked for a second or two, but soon made sure to swallow all he could. _Such a beautiful image. If only you would chock him more._

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be so fast,” the king muttered, cheeks surely crimson. He wanted badly to have Wilson’s cock on his mouth, but he was afraid it might be a bit too much to ask the boy. So he hesitated before continuing. “May I return the favor?”

Wilson nodded, letting Maxwell touch and expose whatever he wanted. _Such an obedient pawn._ The king’s hands were gently but firm, with coordinated movements. He still remembered how to do it. In no time at all, his mouth was at Wilson’s penis, slowly working in his length. Soon, Maxwell was trying to fit as much of the scientist’s cock on his mouth. He was a bit rusty, but he had enough experience to make it work. Wilson let out a pleasant moan, when Maxwell managed to fit his entire penis, barely without difficulty.

Wilson pulled his lover’s hair, pulling his cock deeper on Maxwell’s throat. The king enjoyed it rough, he wasn’t going to lie. He moaned, muffled by the dick on his mouth. Unfortunately, that made Wilson release his head. Still, he kept moving his head up and down, trying his best to please Wilson. Cheeks flushed, the boy left a whispered apology between his moans. Such a soft boy, so worried. _So delicious._

As if forever later, Wilson was reaching climax. With how transparent the scientist was, Maxwell could sense it, and he started to slow down. The boy could only pant and moan, until he ejaculated. Maxwell didn’t miss a beat, milking Wilson’s cock as much as possible, swallowing every last drop, making sure to lick his penis clean. _A work not fit for a king._ Pleasure was fit for a king, Maxwell tried to think.

“That… That was very good,” Wilson panted, laying down, simply exhausted. Maxwell felt a bit proud at the state he left the boy. “We could do it more times.”

“We will do this as many times as you want,” Maxwell replied, husky voice. He laid down by Wilson’s side. If Wilson asked, the king was ready to spend all his day only doing that. And who would allow it? “Now sleep, we don’t want you tired in the morning.”

“Uhum,” Wilson agreed, already sleepy. Maxwell observed the boy, his heart a bit too fast. _Who would believe how low you would sink?_ He wasn’t about to let Them destroy his night. He was pleased, and he decided to focus on Wilson, on caressing him, ignoring any voices he didn’t want to listen to.

  
  



End file.
